You're invited
by cutierocker101
Summary: Namine lets Olette plan her Party.Olette ends up giving an invitation to Roxas,the strange new transfer student. But when he arrives to the party, strange things start to happen.people go missing,and end up DEAD.Find out why in you're invited.If you dare.
1. Chapter 1

Almost Late, Again

Olette ran through the cold winter air, panting, gasping for air. Stumbling every now and then Olette was dragging her slow body to run as fast as she could to get to school. She was running out of air, it was so cold that very morning that she could see her white breath escaping from her mouth. She soon ran into the school's double doors, she slowed down to a walking pace. She looked left, and then right. She saw her homeroom class, after a few seconds when she entered the doorway as she heard the last bell ring. Olette raised her arm in the air with a fist,

"Oh yeah, I so totally made it!" Olette screamed. Everyone in the class room stared at her, they knew she was weird from day 1, but from time to time, her act got really annoying. The teacher just sighed,

"Olette please take your seat or you'll get a detention for interrupting the class, again." The teacher groaned. Olette made her way to her seat next to her best friend, Namine.

"So what made you almost late again this time?" Namine asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Well, since you're dying to know," Olette started, but then Namine cut her sentence short before she even finished it.

"Go on." Namine said sarcastically. Olette stared at Namine then picked up where she left off.

"I was planning my party!" Olette giggled with excitement. Namine rolled her eyes,

"You do realize that the only reason I let you plan _my_ party was because I have schoolwork to worry about and you don't have a care in the world except planning away." Said Namine pointing to her desk where all Olette's school work was piling up. Olette stared at the desk with wide eyes; she turned to Namine with big sad puppy dog eyes,

"That's not my stuff," Whimpered Olette. The teacher sighed,

"Olette you have many missing assignments from many of your classes, if you do not turn them in by Friday you will have summer school." Olette turned to the teacher with big sad puppy dog eyes,

"That's not my-" Started Olette turning to the teacher.

"Yes it is." The teacher interrupted. "Do it or have summer school," the teacher demanded. Olette used her arm to make a salute sign,

"Sir yes sir!" Olette turned back around to Namine who had apparently been reading a book this whole time. Namine looked at Olette,

"You obviously have some work to do. I'll take the planning sheet and plan the rest of the party," Offered Namine.

"But the party's only in 3 days! How can you plan the rest with out me? There's no hope!" Olette replied acting out drastic movements. Namine sighed,

"Since I'm almost older than you, I'm planning my party on my own; you can cry all alone at your house and do your work like a normal person would do!" Namine snapped.

"Namine your hurtful words break my heart, but, I am determined to finish that party planning!" Olette snapped back, even snappier! The bell that starts first period classes, rung, Dong! Dong! Dong! Namine stood up to get to her first period; Olette stood up too, and quickly shouted to her,

"I'll see you in second period!"As Olette lowered her hand, she couldn't help but notice that Roxas was staring straight at her. As if he was trying to solve a complicated puzzle. Roxas was a new transfer student, he was strange. He was even stranger than Olette. Olette looked around the room trying to avoid his eyes, but eventually she caught his gaze. She just stared for a while, then stuck her tongue out rudely and trolled off. When Roxas finally came to his senses he just looked left and right as if he didn't remember where he was. Then he sighed and left the room to his first period. He didn't know where his first period was, but all he had to do was follow Olette. They had ALL their classes together. It was his first day, without his schedule, but he knew that Olette was all he needed for his guide.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

"Olette!" Namine screamed. Tears burning through her eyes, Olette had just a little courage to shout back to where Namine was,

"W-who…..who the hell are you?" The stranger in the black coat was yanking on Namine's hair ready to cut her up.

"Ah, Olette I see you've forgotten." The man in the black coat said simply. Olette was in shock,

"_What is he talking about? I don't even know this bastard…" _Olette thought as she was starting to shake. _"He's going to kill Namine If I don't do something…but what can I do?"_ The man in the black coat stepped forward a couple steps towards Olette, Olette's eyes widened.

"Y-you stay back! Get away from me!" Olette squealed with a terrifying tone of voice. The man walked a couple steps towards Olette trembling in fear for her life.

"You're cold as always Olette." The man said clutching Namine's hair causing her to be dragged across the floor. She wanted to scream but was afraid he'd shut her up. Permanently. The man examined Olette, looking up and down. From head to toe. "Olette," He started concern in his voice. "You know who I am, right?"

"Why the hell would I know a physco like you?" Olette shouted, not caring what happened to her. There was no hope anyway. No hope. The man in the black coat just stood there, as if he were thinking about something important. But it was hard to see his face. Most of the lights went out and his face was concealed by a thin black hood. All she could see were his lips. They were so red. Like the color of blood. His hand reached to his head to give his hood a hug. But before he could take of his hood Namine snapped awake. Eyes wide open, right in the middle of class.

"Huh? What?" Olette looked around the room. She was in language arts, nothing special. "_So it was just a night mare?" That felt totally real to me…" _Olette scratched her head still a little tired; she looked around the room out of boredom. When she scanned the right side of the class room, Roxas was sitting right next to her. She just stared at him. _"Oh great, he has first period with me. Whoo hoo." _Olette thought sarcastically. She noticed she still had work to do. She got a Packet from her teacher. She was on page 3. Most of the kids were on page 4or 5. It was suppose to last them a week. Olette looked at her packet in confusion in each question she reads. She looks at Roxas' paper. Her eyes widened in amazement, he was on page 15! 5 more pages and he would be done. Roxas caught Olette staring at his paper. Their eyes met. Roxas stopped writing and handed his paper to Olette.

"Here," He said looking in the opposite direction. Olette was surprised; he was being nice to her. Everyone usually avoided Olette because of her weirdness, except Namine, but Roxas, who everyone said was a weirdo, was being kind to her. Olette stuck out her tongue.

"I don't need your answers. I can do this by myself" She barked. Roxas just shrugged and left the room to go to the water fountain or something. Olette read over her questions again suddenly remembering her confusion. She looked out the door. Roxas was surely gone. She looked at Roxas' paper. She touched the page to flip back over to page 3, but when she did a sudden rushed chill ran through her entire body. She remembered he dream, beginning to end. She turned around fearing what lies behind her. But it was just Roxas wiping the water from his mouth with his hand. The bell rung announcing that first period was over. Students flowed from the class crowding the halls to get to their second periods without being late. Olette and Roxas were just staring at each other. Reading each other.

"You're dismissed." The teacher says noticing Roxas and Olette still in the class room. Roxas gathered his things while Olette carefully watched as if expecting him to turn into some kind of animal or monster. Before he left through the door he turned his head to Olette,

"Better get to math class before the teacher gets mad." After that comment he left to disappear into a storm of students.

"_How does he know my second period class? Does he know the rest of my periods? People are right, he IS a weirdo!"_ Olette thought rudely to her self. She gathered her things and left to her second period. Only to pass a man in a black coat with a hood covering his eyes and showing his blood red lips to the world.


End file.
